Nyotalia PruAus: They Don't Understand Us
by MikiiChan98
Summary: Julchen and Annaliese are highly judged and disliked for being lesbian lovers. This effects Anna more than anything and Julchen is determined to defend them and their love. Only image source I know of: zerochan dot net / 516859 (of course replace "dot" with an actual period")


_Dear Diary,_

_I love her so much. She's my everything. But...so many people hate us. Why? Because we're in love. They hate us because I love her, she loves me, and they don't want us to. They hate us because we're not loving who they want us to love. We don't fit society's standards so they are kicking us to the curb and saying that we don't matter. We shouldn't have rights..._

_But no more. Today it ends. Today, I will show them just how awesome I truly am because it seems that they have forgotten. I will NOT let them hurt my love any longer._

Julchen wrote in her diary, tears falling from her eyes and smearing the ink, adding even more emotion to the words that she wrote. She was sick of it. The judgement...the hatred all because she loved another woman. Annaliese was absolutely her life and she couldn't help what she felt for her. It was all too real. her womanhood was questioned, she was called a "dyke", "bulldagger" faggot" "confused", and so many other hateful terms just because she did no love who society wanted her to love. That was not the worst of it...Anna was hurt too. Even more so than Julchen herself and this is where it went too far. Night by night she was faced with her lover crying herself to sleep right beside her. In her arms...feeling the tears fall onto her. And there was nothing she felt she could do but let it happen.

But no more. No, she would fight for who she loved. Fight for their rights. Love is love. And she was going to make damn sure that everybody knew that fact.

One morning. One morning was what changed it all. Julchen walked tall and proud with her arm firmly but gently around the smaller, daintier woman's waist. This was the first time she'd behaved this way in a long time. People stared, oh they were a VERY noticeable pair. Both very beautiful, both very feminine despite stereotypes that at least one girl had to be masculine in a lesbian pair.

"Julia," Anna whispered, her amethyst eyes shining upwards towards the Prussian, a look of curiosity and awe being obvious in her expression. This was a nickname she often used with the other female, thinking it sounded beautiful and elegant. "You seem so much...different today." She continued, though of course she wouldn't change a thing. She much preferred to see the love of her life standing tall and proud like the true royalty she was.

Julchen's lips pulled up into a charming, lopsided grin. One that made Annaliese melt every single time she saw it. It was far more rare of an occurrence now, so of course this was especially effective on her.

"I get to walk with the most beautiful girl on the face of the earth, knowing she's mine and mine alone. This makes me proud...how could I not be happy?" She spoke, not bothering to whisper as she wanted it to be known.

This seemed to shock the other, making her blush darkly in response. She was speechless. Bystanders stared in a mix of disgust, and support. The disgust outweighed the kindness though Julia payed no mind to any of it. Her focus was on the one who mattered most.

"You...haven't said anything like that in a long time." She eventually was able to respond, her expression becoming even more soft as pure love filled her heart.

With that, Julchen let out a sigh. "Ja, I know liebling. But times are changing...I can feel it." She replied confidently, entering into a beautiful park. The day was a tad hazy, which was how they liked it since not too many people came to the park on such days. They got to have the place mainly to themselves. "I promise you...I won't let them hurt you anymore. The only time I want you to cry is when they're tears of joy. Because happiness is all you deserve." Her words were genuine and heart-felt. Every beat of her heart was for Anna. She was her entire world. She lived for her, she would kill for her, she'd die for her. With every breath she took, she yearned to make her lover happy.

The Austrian was unsure how to respond to this. How Julia could change all of this, she had no clue yet she believed in and trusted her enough to know that it could happen for certain.

"Julchen I..." She trailed off, unable to find the words perfect enough to follow what the albino had just said. As they stopped and sat on a bench that overlooked the lake just a mere eight feet away from them, a mile and a half wide. The water was the bluest it'd ever been as if it was just for the two of them.

"I love you so much, Annaliese. Those words alone are not powerful enough to express what I feel for you."

The small Austrian nodded, resting her head on Julchen's chest. "I love you too, Julia. More than anything..." Was all she could manage to say, though she too felt that her words were not powerful enough. There were no words in any language to express what either of them felt. This was beyond just true love. Soon, everybody wound learn to understand and accept this...at least hopefully.

_*timeskip: a week or so later*_

As expected, things still were far from perfect but Julchen noticed that Annaliese cried less and less. When there were those who spoke out against their love, the Prussian did not sit back and watch. No. She instead rose up and spoke out against them. She defended what was theirs just as she felt she should have from the beginning. There was a lot of backlash but there were supporters as well and of course we all know there's safety in numbers. Not only was she stuck with the hatred that came with being lesbian, but being a woman in general. Women are wrong, women, are this, women aren't that and all of this bullshit that she just did not stand for.

One day these words overwhelmed Anna and ripped her apart and that's where it went too far.

"I will NOT stand for this!" She'd shout at those who were against them. "What does it matter that I've got a vagina, huh? What does it matter that I don't have some veiny tube hanging between my legs that I can't have my own opinions and love whoever the hell I want to love? That we both share the same typical physical attributes of a female and happen to love one another just the same? What does it matter to you corrupt people? Love is love. I should not have to love somebody for what is dangling or sitting in their pants, but for what is in their hearts and damn right that's what I'm doing. You do not...you do NOT dictate to us who we can and cannot love. You do not tell us who we open ourselves up to just because YOU do not like it. Our love does not affect you. It never...fucking...will." She continued on and on until jaws were either dropped or clenched, both in shock and defeat. She herself was a Christian girl who believed that if God is love, he would not care what gender you love because love is love no matter what. She dared not believe or trust in a God who would turn his back on his children just because they love somebody different from who that God wants them to love. No. If God is love then that means he's accepting. He loves and accepts who he created. Because no matter what, they are his children.

By then tears were streaming down her own face, her hands balled into fists despite one arm remaining around her lover. She was tense all over, and very red. Her crimson eyes burned with the anger that dwelled with in her, but also the passion and emotion that came with it. Even Annaliese looked surprised and not just awe, but lovestruck by the albino's words. Such truth could not be paralleled no matter how much anybody tried. But the Prussian female was shaking...violently trembling. Her knees were close to buckling, even. Quickly, Anna helped her into the ladie's room of the establishment to help her calm down, speaking soft sweet words. When all else seemed to fail, she cupped her own small hands over Julia's soft, warm cheeks.

"Julchen it's alright. Please...calm down. I hate to see you like this." She whispered, her words and closeness seeming to comfort the other. Her violet eyes were soft with love and compassion, this being an expression that only Julchen ever had and would see. The other female did not blush exactly and if she did, it wasn't visible for she was already red. But her heart did skip a beat. Like falling in love all over again everytime she spoke to Annaliese. Her expression became softer, sadder. Anna frowned a little, sighing softly. Leaning in whilst closing her eyes, she gently pressed her lips against Julchen's, kissing her very softly, but passionately all the same. Nothing sexual, nothing lustful, nothing even fairly dirty. Just a kiss that poured out all of the love she had for the other, expressing her love here that couldn't be expressed through words alone.

Almost immediately, Julchen melted into the kiss, wrapping her arms desperately around the smaller female. Every movement, even slight movement of her lips was filled with desperate love and sadness. Tears continued streaming down her face, and if anybody was to enter that room, it wasn't like she'd notice or care. After a few minutes of this, they broke apart, and immediately embraced each other in a close, emotional hug.

"Why don't they like us, Anna..?" Julchen whispered, her voice quivering even under her breath. "We didn't do anything wrong."

This alone broke the Austrian's heart and all she could do was shake her head. "They're ignorant, Julia. They don't understand us.."

"What's to understand? Two people are in love...simple as that." She replied without even a moment of deliberation. After this there was silence. The trip home was silent and thick with sadness and desperation that the both of them felt.

_*timeskip: arriving home*_

Both hopped out of the car, walking hand-in-hand to the doorstep. Like usual, Julchen opened the door for her lady with true class and waited until she was inside before entering as well, closing the door behind them. As if it was timed, Julchen's best friend Françoise called. Taking a few moments to answer, she picked up the phone.  
"Hallo, Frani." She responded in a low tone, as her voice was feeling rather rough and sore from the crying.

"Oh, Mon cheri. You sound a mess." Françoise spoke softly, shaking her head sadly. "I heard what happened and I just wanted to make sure you and Annaliese were alright."

Julchen smiled a very tiny smile though it soon faded. "I'm sure we will be. We have to be...I can't let anything happen to meine liebe." She spoke sternly, nodding once as if she could be seen. As Anna listened, a faint blush dusted over her cheeks, her heart racing a tad faster. How one could love her so much was beyond her. She thought of herself as plain, boring, and old fashioned. But to Julchen she was exceptionally beautiful, elegant, and well mannered. Every single flaw she thought she had. Julchen found a way to love it no matter what it was.

"Ah, you're are so strong. If there were more women out there like yourself, men would think twice before degrading and underestimating the female sex." The words rolled off her tongue as if this was something she said or planned to say often. This was one reason why they were close friends, because Julia was not afraid to stand up for what she believed in and what or who she loved. Julchen herself didn't seem to believe these words, as it took her a moment to process them before she responded.

"Thank you...so very much. I...highly doubt that but...I mean I just do what I can for my Anna. I can't let anything happen to her. She means too much to me." Taking a seat on the couch with her beloved, she rested her head on the other's shoulder while speaking into the phone.

Frnçoise shook her head, smiling sadly. Of course...Julchen didn't believe how strong she actually was. Nobody ever realizes how amazing they are. That's what she thought was tragically beautiful and kept people from going over-the top: modesty.

"You don't have to thank me for the truth. I'm behind you one hundred percent...don't be afraid to come to me or Isabella if there's anything you need, cheri. I'll be heading off now, I was simply checking on you and the little darling, give her a hello and a hug for me." After Julchen responded, the call ended and Maria wrapped her arms around the other female, sighing heavily. All she wanted to do was sleep their worries away though she knew it'd be way more difficult than that.

But it was far from over. She was going to fight until they were accepted. Not only for herself, but her supporters and most importantly, the love of her life.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I spoke out and told how I really feel. It felt amazing but...just the thoughts that came with it. Knowing how much they hated me and my beloved Annaliese just...I couldn't take it. But this is the first step. A huge one. We can do this..I know we can. I will show them._

_I will not rest until my Anna can sleep at night with a smile instead of tears. I will not rest until she feel safe walking down the street without worrying about being lynched for loving who her heart wants to love. And I will not stop until my Anna is treated with the respect she deserves._

_As for me, they can say whatever they want. I don't care, I'm used to judgement. Annaliese is all that matters. She is my reason for pushing on._

_And I WILL defend her._


End file.
